


Tall Spoon, Short Spoon

by justkillthetitan



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks, Dorwin, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Height Differences, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Old Man, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkillthetitan/pseuds/justkillthetitan
Summary: Erwin loves their height difference.Eruri Week 2019.Day 4: Height Difference.





	Tall Spoon, Short Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pointless fluff. There is literally no plot. So, yeah, enjoy.

For some people their height difference was a joke and something fun to look at. With somos thirty centimeters in difference, sure they looked quiet hideous side by side. Some people even questioned the state of Erwins spine, and wondered whether or not Levi had a small stool to kiss his partner.

But to Erwin, heir height difference was endearing. Erwin himself didn't had a preference for any height like Levi, who refused to date anyone who was shorter than him for the sake of his own sanity. Levi could had been taller or the same height as Erwin, and he wouldn't had cared. 

Anyway, Erwin loved their height difference for the cheesiest reasons ever. There, he said it, and you better prepare yourself for this ride.

He loves the way Levi has to stand on his toes to kiss him. And even then Erwin still has to bend slightly because, has Levi has stated, Erwin is as tall as a 'fucking tree'. 

Erwin loves when Levi asks for his help to reach something from the top shelves. Levi was a proud man. He was an independent individual, and he was really strong, more so than Erwin himself to put it that way. Still, it was sweet when Levi let himself to show small signs of vulnerability such as asking Erwin to take down their Christmas decorations from the top shelf of their walk-in closet. 

And yes, Erwin's next statement is cheesy and cliche, but damn if Erwin was going to let the opportunity pass.

Erwin loves the way they fit together, like puzzle pieces. It is lovely. He loves the perfect way they coddle at night. He loves the way Levi fits within him, how he is able to embraced all of Levi thanks to Levi's slim body and Erwin's big arms. He likes the warm they share, just how perfect it is.

Erwin blushes at the thought of this. He can't help but to feel this way. He is an old sap, yes. 

Erwin also loved their height difference because he is able to kiss the top of Levi's head. Levi's raven hair is absolutely beautiful. So inky and just so dark Erwin thinks it is darker than the outer space. Being able to ruffle his hair, and kiss his temple is an absolute win.

Erwin loves that he can carry Levi. His lover is not only a small man, but he is also skinny and lean, and it is so easy to pick him up when he falls asleep on the couch or when he hurt his ankle that one time at work. Erwin can carry him in many forms. From a piggy ride, yes they were old man like that and so sappy Line that, to Disney princess style. It is a delight.

Erwin loves the way Levi is able to accommodate his head on the crock of Erwins shoulder. In those not so rare cases when Levi falls asleep on Erwin's lap after a long night of movies and popcorn, the way his lover curled around his body and head resting on Erwin's body makes his heart melt. 

Sometimes they look out of proportion for one another. Sometimes their height difference makes sex awkward and difficult. Sometimes he can't kiss Levi properly due to their height difference. But Erwin loves it. He loves the advantages that it comes with it, damn the disadvantages. 

Whatever size Levi would had come with, Erwin doesn't care. If Levi if the short spoon, then he will be his tall spoon.


End file.
